


sirius' shitty day

by matthewblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewblack/pseuds/matthewblack
Summary: sirius has a shitty day
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	sirius' shitty day

**Author's Note:**

> i dont support jk rowling, trans lives matter

Sirius was feeling shitty.

He was tired, he had to study for his exams and the schoolyear was finishing, which meant he would have to spend another summer with his family.

He didn't worry much about his exams, but the anxious feeling all over the castle was getting into him. He cared about his grades and he liked to have good ones, but it wasn't one of his priorities.

But it was very important to Remus. Not just because he also liked to have good marks, but because he needed them. And now Remus was angry as Sirius. (that was what Sirius thought, Remus wasn't angry at him)

"Look Sirius I know you don't care about exams, but I do. If I don't get good grades I will never have a job or money so please leave me the fuck alone and let me study". Remus had said this after Sirius had been messing around with Remus' homework, early in the morning.

It was dinner time and Sirius hadn't seen Remus since the morning.

Sirius didn't eat much, he had gone to the kitchens earlier, and he wasn't feeling very hungry.

When he got back to the common room, Remus was there.

Sirius stared at his boyfriend, and Remus stared back at him.

"Sorry about th-" Remus started saying, but before he could continue, Sirius stopped him.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry" Sirius said.

"Ok, the both of us are sorry, do we agree on that?" Remus asked looking at him, smiling softly.

"Yes, completly" Sirius answered.

He didn't feel so shitty now.

Later that night, they were both sleeping in Remus' bed, like they had been doing for quite some time now.

Sirius' sleep was not peaceful. He would squirm or turn around or just be very tense. Remus had seen him sleeping calmly, with an unusual angelic look on his face, but with the summer holidays this close it was normal for Sirius to have nightmares or don't sleep enough. Remus had learnt this after sharing a room with him for 5 years, but when they were younger, Sirius had tried to hide this. He thought that nightmares were being weak, and he couldn't be weak. But Remus had nightmares too, sometimes, and he wasn't weak, so Sirius stopped trying to hide it. 

At the moment, while Remus was sleeping, Sirius was having a nightmare. He didn't know what it was about, it was all a blurr of words and images; his mother, Remus, his father, his brother...

He woke up suddenly, shaking asnd gasping for breath. When he felt Remus behing him he calmed a little and tried not to make any sounds that could wake Remus.

After a few second he heard Remus whispering.

"Pads, I know you are awake"

"Sorry for waking you" Sirius whispered, turning to face Remus.

"It's okay, did you have a nightmare?" Remus felt Sirius nodding. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't remember it" Sirius answered. "It was just..." He shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it".

Remus just hugged Sirius. He could feel Sirius shaking, and then, crying.

When they first met, Remus had thought that Sirius didn't cry very often. Later, he learnt that he did, but he just knew how to hide. Remus had done that too, hiding his emotions. But now they didn't need to that, they loved each other and they had people who loved them.

"Pads, it's okay, it was not real" Remus whispered.

After a few minutes, Sirius calmed down.

"I don't want to go there for the summer Moony" Sirius mumbled, with his head pressed against Remus' chest. 

"I don't want you to go there either Sirius, but we both know that your parents will be very angry if you don't go" Remus said.

"I know" Sirius whispered. Remus kissed his forehead.

"Sirius?"

"What?" 

" I love you"

"I love you too"

Moments later, the both of them were sleeping, and the last thought Sirius had before falling asleep completly was that with Remus, no day could be completly bad.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it <3, english is not my first language, so feel free to correct me.  
> leave kudos and coments if you liked it please.


End file.
